


From the Heart

by deductionz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Jack-Centric, Larissa "Lardo" Duan is a Good Bro, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductionz/pseuds/deductionz
Summary: Jack Zimmermann may have been able to handle a hockey stick like nobody’s business, but holding a paintbrush was a completely different story. He’d gone through three palettes of wasted paints, two canvases, and a handful of ruined brushes.A story in which Jack embraces his creative side in order to give Bitty a more heartfelt gift.





	From the Heart

Lardo was surprised to see Jack's name on her phone screen as it rang. She set down her brush and wiped her hands free of paint before snatching up her phone and accepting the call.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to stop being a stranger," she said coolly, sitting cross-legged on the floor of her studio.

"Hey Lards. I'm sorry I haven't called, I know I should more often but- I need your help with something. If you don't want to or can't help, I totally understand. This whole thing is stup-" Jack started to ramble, sighing on his end of the phone. Back at her studio, Lardo's brows creased together and she frowned at the anxious tone of Jack's voice.

"Woah, take it easy man. Deep breaths. Whatever you need, you've got me. What's up?" There was a long pause before Jack swallowed audibly.

"I want you to teach me how to paint something for Bitty."

* * *

 

"Thanks again for doing this, Lards, I really appreciate it," Jack said as he entered Lardo's studio, toeing off his shoes.

"Don't worry about it, I need a break from my own stuff right now anyway. I'm running out of steam," Lardo laughed softly, but the dark circles under her eyes gave away the true level of her stress. She had an art show coming up and she was nowhere near being finished with her material. She lead Jack into the center work space of her studio where she had cleared out an area for them to work in. Jack's face lit up and he looked in awe as he saw the mixture of finished and half-finished pieces scattered about the room.

"Wow, are these all for the show?" Jack asked, approaching one of the canvases that had actually been completed. He crossed his arms as he admired the work. It was abstract and had no defined subject, like most of Lardo's art, but it intrigued him just like the rest of her. It was a smattering of turquoise, white, and every shade of blue imaginable. It looked like a vast, undisturbed night sky, while still somehow looking like something entirely unique.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'm happy with all of them, but that's just how it goes I guess," Lardo said, pausing to take a seat on the floor with the selection of materials she'd gathered for their little painting session.

"So enough about me. What's up with you suddenly re-embracing your artistic side for Bitty?" She asked, smirking as she twiddled a clean brush between her fingers. Jack sighed and sat down next to her with a soft thump.

"Well, you know how me and Bitty's anniversary is coming up. For our special occasions, I'm always buying him gifts and all that. Of course he's appreciative, but- he's always _making_ me things. He pours so much love into everything he does, and it always feels so much more personal than just a shiny new kitchen appliance. I want to do something for him that's as special as what he always does for me.”

Lardo paused for a moment and blinked at Jack, face blank.

“That’s the cutest and softest shit I’ve ever heard you say, Zimmermann. Shitty was right, love has definitely changed you,” she said with a smirk, reaching for the small fresh canvas she had gotten.

“So, did you have any specific idea in mind? Or were you just gonna go ham and see what comes of it?” She asked, squirting some different colors into a painter’s palette.

“I don’t know the first thing about painting, I was hoping you’d be able to… Teach me? I really have no idea what the hell I’m doing,” Jack said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Lardo nodded understandingly as she mixed paint colors.

“I think I know what we can do,” she eventually said with a smile, handing Jack a brush.

* * *

Jack Zimmermann may have been able to handle a hockey stick like nobody’s business, but holding a paintbrush was a completely different story. He’d gone through three palettes of wasted paints, two canvases, and a handful of ruined brushes.

“Oh, what’s the use?” Jack finally growled, tossing down his fifth paintbrush of the afternoon and running his hands through his hair; smearing orange into the dark strands along the way.

“Just take it easy, Jack, you’re never going to be able to get it the way you want it if you get too frustrated,” Lardo said, keeping her cool as she always does. She placed a gentle hand on Jack’s back.

“Whenever I get frustrated with my work, I just take a step back and think about who I’m making it for. I think about their little quirks, tiny qualities that only I notice as their friend. I incorporate them into the piece, and everything just falls into place, you know?” She slowly explained, a small smile playing on her lips. She was thinking about Shitty as she spoke, but she’d never tell Jack that. But somehow she had a feeling he already knew.

Jack licked his lips and looked down once more at the set of paints at his feet. He spun a new brush between his fingers and a grin spread across his face as realization came over him.

“I think I know what to do now,” he said before eagerly picking up a new canvas and getting to work.

* * *

The sun had long set by the time Jack had finished his work, and Lardo was perched on a stool watching him. Half-empty cartons of Chinese takeout were scattered around her, a box of crab rangoons in her lap.

“That’s incredible, Jack, you could definitely fool me by saying this wasn’t your first time around canvas,” she said, coming to crouch beside Jack where he was still sat cross-legged on the floor. The canvas sat before him in the miniature easel, a beautiful gradient of colors. It was full of peachy tones, sunset yellows and oranges, creams, and hints of lilac. The colors swirled together like a tornado, but the transitions were easy and gentle like a Georgia breeze.

“This is Bittle. Well, how my mind’s eye sees him anyway,” Jack said with a soft chuckle, wiping a smudge of orange from his palm onto his stained jeans.

“He’s all… Bright, crazy, and fast-paced; but gentle and flowing all the same. I don’t know how he does it. He’s totally different than how I’d be. I can only imagine the colors that would be on my canvas,” he murmured, sitting up from the ground and grabbing the cartoon of lo mein.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is that both you and Bitty are unique in your own ways. Besides, your mysterious and brooding colors match that little peach,” Lardo laughed, hip-checking Jack playfully. She cracked open a fortune cookie for herself and tossed one to Jack.

“Either way, Bits is gonna love it.” Lardo tossed out her trash and helped Jack clean up. She showed him how to bring the canvas home without smudging the paint in his truck, and locked up the studio before climbing into her little rickety car.

“Good luck, Jack. Let me know how Bitty likes it,” Lardo said before driving off, honking her horn a couple times as a goodbye. Jack chuckled as he watched her disappear into the night. He got into his truck and started it up, giving the canvas in the backseat a double check before clicking on his seatbelt. He remembered the fortune cookie in his pocket and took it out. Unwrapping it and cracking it open, Jack couldn’t help but smile at the little slip of paper.

_“Your ambitious nature will draw your loved one closer.”_

* * *

“Jack, sweetheart, is that you?” Bitty called from the kitchen, where he was checking on dinner. Jack quickly hid the now-dried canvas in the mudroom closet before Bitty came out to see him. He was thankful he’d decided to change his clothes before he got home so Eric didn’t see the mess of paint all over him.

“Yeah it’s me, Bits,” Jack grinned, toeing off his shoes and coming to greet him in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Eric as he met him halfway, scooping the smaller man up in his arms and showering him in kisses.

“Smells great in here, mon cheri, what are you making?” Jack asked with a grin, setting Bitty down on the countertop and coming to stand between his spread legs.

“Well, since we have to celebrate our anniversary a bit early because of your roadie, I decided to make a selection of your favorites,” he giggled, brushing his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“I made _classic_ poutine and meat pie, and for dessert, maple apple pie and those cinnamon bites you like so much,” he said with a smirk, kissing the tip of Jack’s nose.

“Nothing crazy, but I thought maybe you’d like to have a taste of home before you have to go off to play in Cali,” Bits added, a slight frown shrouding his face in sadness as he thought about Jack being away for their special day. Jack leaned in and kissed him delicately and with so much love, his cheeks tinged pink.

“That’s perfect, Bits, I wouldn’t dream of anything different,” Jack smiled against Eric’s lips.

“You know, I have an early surprise for you, too,” he added, shifting his feet nervously. Bitty’s face lit up and he clasped his hands together.

“Oh sweetheart, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Bitty said with fond exasperation. He always told Jack he didn’t need gifts, but the notion was futile. Jack insisted on spoiling him and he loved doing it, even if Bitty said he didn’t necessarily _need_ all the newest kitchen gadgets.

“This gift is a little different,” Jack explained, leading Bitty by the hand to the entrance to their home.

“It’s more… Heartfelt, I suppose you should say,” he added as he had Bitty close his eyes and turn away so he could get the gift from the closet. He checked to make sure the paint was still intact and looked just has he had left it. He held it up and smiled, though his heart nervously pounded in his chest.

“Alright, turn around,” he said, chewing his lower lip. Bitty spun on his heels and his face lit up as his hands flew to his mouth in pleasant surprise.

“Oh Jack, that’s stunning,” he breathed, stepping closer and smoothing his hand over the side of the canvas.   
“Where did you get it?” He asked Jack, looking up at him with a smile and stealing a kiss.

“Well, the thing is,” Jack began, cheeks going red as his stomach settled with relief in response to Eric’s reaction.

“I made it. I asked Lardo to teach me how to paint so I could _make_  you something instead of the usual store-bought gift I always get you. You’re always making me these incredible things and always make the best food I’ve ever eaten. So, I figured you deserved something filled with as much love as the things you do for me.”

Bitty’s cheeked flushed and his eyes misted over with tears of joy. His lower lip trembled and he gently took the canvas from Jack’s hands so he could throw his arms around the taller man in a tight embrace.

“I love you so much, you big softy. You’re incredible, the painting is incredible,” he said, sniffling lightly as he pressed loving kisses to Jack’s lips, cheeks, and temple. Jack laughed and held Eric tight, arms cradling his waist.

“I’m just so glad you like it. I was so scared you’d hate it since it looks like looks like a toddler painted it,” he laughed softly, brushing their noses together before setting Eric down.

“It’s amazing, I wouldn’t change a single thing about it. Now come on, I know the perfect spot to hang it before the food goes cold.”


End file.
